


Blind Date

by steviekaye



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviekaye/pseuds/steviekaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC is going out while the TARDIS is parked for a while but the Doctor doesn't understand why! When he finds out, he's confused, and obviously words are exchanged... and feelings are too. Completed Eleventh Doctor/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

"Ok. I can do this!" I told myself as I looked in the mirror, "Everything's going to be fine." Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my clutch and made my way out of my room and into the main console area. All the while hoping to avoid a certain – "Where are you going?" Doctor.

Sighing, I spun on my foot to face him. He was looking at me like I had 2 heads. Well, maybe 3. Aplans and all.

"I'm going out. The Tardis will be staying put for a while so I thought I'd make the most of it."

The Doctor frowned, "But, you hate going out."

"Not all the time!" I argued.

"Fine. Not all the time. But 99% of the time, yes you do!"

"Look, I won't be gone long. Besides, Amy-" "Ah! Amy? I might've known. She put you up to this did she?"

"I can't stay inside forever. And I need to meet new people."

"Says who?"

"Everyone! I've barely got any friends, Doctor. I don't really know anyone at all."

"You've got me! And lots of others. All those people we've helped. The ones we've met. Together. Hang on, you're not really dressed for just going out with friends. That's more of a… did Amy set you up on a date?" he grimaced. I flinched.

"Well-I… so?! I can dress however I want and see whoever I want! And what does it matter if it's a date?" The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, "Every time I see a couple, I just – I want to know what that feels like. I want to know what it's like to be loved in return." The confidence I tried to keep up was deflating, "It's just a Blind Date."

"He's blind? Why would you call that date blind? Isn't that rude?"

I almost laughed. Almost, "It means we've never met before. Amy set it all up. It's one of her friends from Leadworth. She thinks we may get on."

"Leadworth?" it looked like the word tasted rotten on his tongue.

"It's just a date, Doctor. That's – it's not such a bad thing… is it?" I ended in a whisper, fearing what he may say. But he said nothing.

"Ok then. I'll be back later." I went to leave but a hand shot out and closed around my wrist, holding me back. I turned slowly to face him again.

He looked to be fighting with himself for a moment before looking at me, directly in the eyes, "Stay." His hand moved to hold mine.

I frowned, "Why?"

"Stay here with me. I can be your something." He sounded scared.

I asked him again, "Why?", but this time it came out as a whisper.

He rested his forehead against mine, "Because… because I can love you in return. If you'd let me."

I was shocked still. So still, that he leant back and looked at me, confused.

"I, uhh, I wasn't expecting that." Understatement of the millennia.

His face fell, "So you've never thought about it before?"

"What? You and me?" he nodded, and my cheeks flushed, "Well…"

"Oh, you have!" he cheered, "I thought I'd seen you checking me out." He finished and fixed his bowtie, all the while with a smirk on his face.

"OI!" I smacked him with my clutch, and we both laughed.

"So…" the awkwardness returned, "how do you know we'd even work?"

"You mean chemistry wise?"

I nodded, "Well, a simple experiment should do. Good. Ok. Stand here," he gently moved me a pace to the right, "and I'll step here," We were almost touching, "and now this." Before I could even guess, his lips were on mine and I felt sparks shot from my lips to my toes. A few moments later, we parted, and my lips continued to tingle.

"Well," I began, my eyes still shut, "that seemed uhh…"

"A successful experiment?" I could hear the smile in his voice. I couldn't help but laugh and rest my forehead on his.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, "Although, could do with some more testing. Wouldn't you agree, Doctor?"

I hadn't seen him grin wider in a while, he pulled me into his arms and rested his forehead against mine again, "Geronimo." He said softly, before kissing me again.


End file.
